Éclosion
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Tel un deuxième éclot, Choji renaît, pour être maintenant parmi les meilleurs.


**Éclosion ****-**_1135 mots. _

**Crédit** : Personnage sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

C'était une journée maussade à l'inverse de ce qu'avait l'habitude de respirer les habitants du village de La Feuille. Le ciel ne possédait pas son éternel éclat mais se présentait d'un ton grisâtre, d'épais nuages s'accentuaient partout ailleurs et une petite ondée bruinait ces terres. En clair, à peu près tous ses habitants préféraient s'éterniser dans leurs abris, attendant patiemment le retour du soleil. Enfin certaines rares personnes n'étaient pas du même avis ; des personnes aimaient la contempler, ou d'autres préféraient sombrer leur corps entier sous ces torrents et quelques-uns prendre le temps d'observer méticuleusement l'éveille de certains insectes.

Choji lui pouvait plutôt se qualifier d'observateur. Lorsqu'il pleuvait à Konoha, ce dernier avait tendance à parfois se laissait sombrer dans les pluies pour découvrir de nouvelles espèces, qui eux ne s'éveillaient que pendant ces temps humides. L'Akimichi appréciait beaucoup ces moments calmes où il se trouvait seul avec elles. C'était étrange, seulement il se sentait en totale communion avec.

Tout du moins pas plus lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'Ino et Shikamaru. Il ne pourrait jamais comparer ses amis à une telle distraction. Il préférait longuement ses deux compères. Évidemment, ces deux-là étaient tant précieux pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, sans eux à ses côtés. C'était comme écorcher à un papillon ses précieuses ailes, sans elles le papillon ne pourra jamais avancer, et c'était de même avec lui. Shikamaru et Ino étaient identiques à des ailes. Ils étaient toujours là, l'encourageant à prendre de l'avant, à mûrir, à devenir plus fort chaque jour. Sans ces paires il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à s'affirmer ou même devancer ses anciens. Jamais. C'était en grande partie grâce à eux, et il en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans la liste. Évidemment seul restait Asuma. C'était le seul à avoir cru fort en lui. De croire que sa gentillesse constante n'était pas qu'une faiblesse mais plutôt un gros atout et qu'il serait un bon compagnon d'arme grâce à elle. Certes ce côté était, autrefois, un point faible pour son perfectionnement en tant que ninja. Il ne s'améliorait pas comme les deux autres de la Team 10, il était lent sans le vouloir. Dans tout ce qu'il pratiquait pendant l'entraînement, était malheureusement insipide et sans nul intérêt. Ce n'était pas le manque de volonté, bien au contraire il suffisait de le voir se battre contre des ennemis et comprendre ce qu'il valait réellement. Non c'était à cause de la peur qui l'envahissait, il avait constamment peur de faire du mal à ses compères, c'était dans sa nature à lui et personne ne pouvait l'effacer.

Alors chaque nuit, il lui arrivait de se considérer et de se questionner sur lui-même, à vrai dire il se sentait comme inutile. Il se sentait faible et manquait horriblement de confiance en lui. Il lui arrivait de lâcher son paquet de chip pour se consacrer à ses spécifiques entraînements. Au milieu du soir il sortait et enchaîner exercices sur exercices, et cela sans relâche. Il lui arrivait de se souvenir des dires presque blessants d'Ino, pour que la colère monte à son summum, pour ressortir son côté redoutable qu'il gardait enterré. Cependant il ne parvenait toujours pas à être plus puissant, il pensait échouer cependant son père qui l'observait discrètement semblait être fier. Mais ça, il l'ignorait se lamentant sur lui-même avant de s'endormir.

Ce côté bienveillant auprès de ses siens le rendait vulnérable mais aussi bien plus fort. Il suffisait qu'un de ses amis soit en difficulté pour qu'il déploie ses grandes ailes violacées et ainsi détruire tout ennemi nuisant ses proches. Une arme unique le rendant plus puissant que jamais. C'était sa propre force et il en était maintenant fier. Il avait considérablement changé après _ce_ combat pour lui « l'unique » combat de son existence contre Asuma-senseï durant la Quatrième Guerre. Un jour rare où il avait montré sa véritable puissance et avait étonné un nombre de monde.

Maintenant Choji Akimichi prenait une réelle considération sur ses propres capacités et sur lui-même, il n'était pas devenu prétentieux là-dessus, néanmoins il en restait du moins digne, il fallait bien être un exemple pour la génération suivante. Être un parfait modèle. Ce n'était plus comme à l'époque dans laquelle Choji n'était jamais sûr sur ce qui avançait, où il ne se fiait jamais à son instinct comme Ino savait si bien faire. Ou même ne savait jamais imposer ses idées comme Shikamaru, lui, le faisait si bien. Ou bien encore lorsqu'il s'empiffrait abondamment de paquet de chips. C'était maintenant il y a bien longtemps ; qu'il ne pouvait même plus compter ces années passés avec ses dix doigts. Seulement il continuait à y penser avec un sourire nostalgique.

Maintenant Choji faisait partie de ces grands héros qui font la fierté de Konoha, il faisait partie de l'histoire tout comme ses autres confrères et tous ses autres grands ninjas qui s'étaient battus pour trouver la véritable paix. Mais aussi pour le bien des générations suivantes. Cette génération à laquelle Choji vit encore, où il prenait le temps de la contempler d'un air satisfait, ces enfants naître et apprendre à leur tour à être de valeureux ninjas tout comme leurs pères et mères.

Il sourit se souvenant que maintenant lui-même faisait partie de ses personnages. Alors le pas engagé, Choji marcha pour ainsi retrouver sa famille ainsi que son chez-soi.

Quand Choji arriva, il fut pétrifié, sous son regard ébahi, Choji découvrait une _certaine _chenille jaillir de son cocon. Celui-ci déployait avec vivacité ses ailes. C'était beau, il en eut le souffle court, il contemplait ce majestueux tableau laissant ensuite paraître des larmes ruisseler son visage. Tandis que non loin, une belle femme s'accourut vers lui. Elle aussi semblait complètement heureuse, son large sourire et ses yeux étincelants le confirmaient. Il tendit instinctivement ses bras vers elle. Qu'elle blottit d'aussitôt son dos contre lui. Choji passa ses deux grands bras autour d'elle, pendant qu'elle mêlait ses doigts entre les siens, riant de joie, ils contemplèrent ensemble leur jeune fils, franchir le un nouveau stade.

- Il est parvenu, félicitation Choji, notre fils est étonnant. Nous avons réussi notre rôle de parent avec perfection, lança-t-elle serrant davantage son mari.

- Comment aurais-je pu faire tout cela sans toi, Ino ? Avec toi comme femme et mère cela me paraît plus évident, murmura-t-il.

- Papa ! Maman ! C'est bon ! J'ai réussi ! Il faut que j'aille dire à Shikamaru-Ojisan, il sera trop content !

- M-mais pas si vite, reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla Ino.

Oui Choji Akimichi était tout simplement fier et heureux de ce qu'il vivait à présent. Depuis ce jour où il avait étalé avec naturel ses ailes... Ce fut, pour lui, une nouvelle naissance. Le jour de sa véritable _éclosion_.

* * *

_Note : J'aime beaucoup (en faite toute la clique de l'équipe) ce personnage Choji et ce couple ChoIno. Je sais pas ça m'as encore pris comme ça, je regardais des images d'Asuma (oui, je l'apprécie beaucoup ainsi que la Team 10, je l'ai déjà dis, je sais, j'me répète) et j'ai pensé à Choji. Si ça vous dit, prenait le temps de me dire que vous l'avez lu !_


End file.
